Bloody Romance
by kira tenshi
Summary: 1st fanfic.don't hateKenshin is fighting and on the verg of death, Kaoru sees this... well you'll have to read it heehee! Hope you enjoy ! T rated for blood


**Bloody Romance**

'What have I done? What monster have I become? I am no longer human, no longer alive. I've been dead for years not wanting to admit it. But now I am beyond death.' Kenshin stuck a nerve as he repeated those words over and over in his head, 'no longer human . . . no longer alive . . . dead for years . . . beyond death . . . ' He was standing with his sword out and stained with blood of the dead. He had killed, and not just anyone but his beloved, one true love. She was dead now, in his hands. Not only was she dead but everyone else was too. Kaoru was dead, and she died by helping him, holding him in her warm arms, now as cold as ice.

She said it didn't matter, that as long as she got to die by his side. All she wanted was to make Kenshin happy, and she succeeded. Her life with him was all she wanted in her heart. Her soul and heart belonged to him when she first laid eyes on his beautiful face. It was scared but it was his way of not forgetting. He never wanted to forget, ever.

Now the woman she had become, the woman that he loved, was dead in his arms. He never even told her how he felt, but he knew she knew how he felt about her. In his own way he told her, and would never let her forget. He loved her, very much. He would give her the world, and he would always protect her, as long as she lived he didn't care what happened to him. If only, she could have been away from him. He caused her so much pain over the years. She could have run, but she stayed, with him.

Kenshin was fighting with the enemy, when she came between the fight. She was killed by the enemy's blow, he was going to die if she didn't step in between them, then he would be the one dying, and not her.

Flashback

Kaoru was holding her red stomach, which was wounded already on the left side. Her indigo kimono was now a deep maroon around the cut. Her right hand was on the door frame. Her eyes widened as she says what was playing in front of her face. Kenshin was fighting, already bleeding from the impacted of the opponent. Both we're going to die by the next blow, if she didn't do anything, but nether of them would notice a word she would say. They were in a world beyond communication, until one of them died, the other would not stop, no matter how much pain was cruising through their bodies.

Kaoru then stepped forward toward the Kenshin of death. She was not really what she was going to do but followed her heart. She would protect him from himself. 'Kenshin cannot kill, and he will not kill ever again, not for anyone.' Her steps slowing down, she was in pain just to reach him one last time.

"I'm going to die either way, but I want to die with Kenshin by my side." Kaoru gasped, her air was coming in short. She took a few more steps toward Kenshin and the sword master. Kaoru's heart was pounding in her chest, she was going to die today, wether she liked it or not, and she would die protecting Kenshin.

Kaoru took her last breath and stepped in front of both men, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Using all her remaining strength not to scream out in pain. Kenshin eyes' widened as he saw Kaoru being stabbed in the back by his attacker. The sword soon disappeared from Kaoru's stomach and glowed a bright red color from behind Kaoru's. The man was licking his sword, and tasting her blood. Kaoru fell the ground. A puddle of her blood was forming around her delicate body.

Kenshin's eyes glowed with gold. He was angry, and angry to kill the person who hurt his lover. He swore he would protect Kaoru but he failed her, so now was the best way to avenge her death. Her death would not go unpunished. But before he could move, Kaoru was standing right in front of f him, with a gun in her hands. Never once did she look so dangerous. He couldn't believe she would use it till he heard three gunshots, one after another. The man's sword fell to the ground with a 'cling' and the man came tumbling after. He was lying on the red painted hard wood floor.

Kenshin still looking shocked, had dropped his sword to catch the falling Kaoru. She fell trying to save him, but intern, wounded him. Everything that happened, happened in slow motion, too slow for Kenshin to comprehend. Looking down at Kaoru's beautiful face. Pools of tears were forming in her eyes. She was dying in his arms.

"Kenshin I want you to promise something, say you'll promise it." Kaoru pleaded, she didn't have much more time.

"Promise." A simple reply from Kenshin, was all Kaoru needed to plaster a smile on her face.

"That you won't blame yourself for what happened to me, I don't want you to be unhappy just because I'm gone. I want you to live your life to it's full extent. And remember, you promised." Her voice was as sweet as ever, but her life force was fading faster, and faster, soon her time would be up.

"But-" Kenshin was interrupted by a genital touch on his lips, Kaoru held up her finger to his soft red lousiest lips. She didn't want him to brake his promise, she just wanted for him to be happy.

"Kenshin, please, I don't have very much time left." With that Kaoru's arms fell to her side. Her face was starting to loose it's glow and she was turning pal. Kaoru stretched for one last smile on her face. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Even near death she glowed like the moon in the sky.

End of Flashback

A tear fell on Kaoru's cheek, and dripped to her red cherry lips. He held her in his warm arms trying to give back the warmth she lost. Kenshin held his dead lover. She was gone and he just had to realize that. She wouldn't leave him if she wanted him to suffer. He would live on and she would be his guardian angel. Kaoru would watch him were ever he went, and he would love her till the day his time was up. He would love her even in death, forever she will be his.

Fin

ReviewS

**kennii nii chan:** Thank you soo much, you're the first reveiw I got for this story, I do say my self that this is a very good way for Karou to die, yes it's sad, but it's all too romantic. Don't you think? Thank you again. . .


End file.
